


Overdressed

by HPFangirl71



Series: The Al and Scorpius Chronicles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Het and Slash, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus makes the decision to let Scorpius be the first at something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overdressed

Overdressed by HPFangirl71

Albus paced nervously in his dress robes, waiting for Scorpius to arrive. They’d agreed to ditch the ball, coming here to the Trophy Room for some privacy instead. 

Albus wanted to give himself fully to Scorpius; he loved him but was nervous of this decision. He didn’t want it to be just another regret, like his first kiss.

He remembered it well, for the total disaster it had been. He’d chosen the Zabini girl for her beauty but from the moment their lips touched, he’d known it was a mistake. 

From that moment on, he knew girls weren’t for him. Shortly after, he’d realized that blokes were what made him hot, especially a certain blonde haired Slytherin.

Albus almost decided on leaving when Scorpius entered the room abruptly. He looked as remarkably gorgeous as ever. He’d obviously gone to the commons to change into jeans and a tee, Albus felt suddenly overdressed. 

“I didn’t know we were going to change. I’m afraid I’m a bit overdressed.” he whispered timidly.

“Don’t worry; you won’t be overdressed for long.” Scorpius replied seductively as he began to remove Albus’ robes. Feeling Scorpius’ arousing touch, Albus was certain he’d have no regrets come morning.


End file.
